The purpose of this study is to determine the maximum tolerated dose of CS-682 administered orally for three days per week for four weeks followed by a two-week observation period; to determine the qualitative and quantitative toxicity and reversibility of toxicity of CS-682; to investigate the clinical pharmacology of CS-682; and to document any observed antitumor activity of CS-682. Nine patients are enrolled; three in Rochester, six in Scottsdale. Six are patients being studied due to disease progression, and three are on treatment (2 Scottsdale/1 Rochester). No publications to date.